<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dulcet and honey glazed by suheafoams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549763">dulcet and honey glazed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams'>suheafoams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Predebut Era, germanshepherd!geonhak, husky!seoho, puppyboys, soft hours, youngjos a catboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>geonhak just wants to get as close as seoho will let him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dulcet and honey glazed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i saw the goodnight vlive clip from predebut leedo and now im never going to sleep again knowing that Video exists ????? like hello seodo video call shenanigans and cuteness??? i didnt write that tho bc i wanted them CUDDLING</p><p>this has no plot no point and even NO TITLE that i remembered to change last minute right after publishing lkjdfl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to Seoho’s room is cracked open a few centimeters. Usually it would mean that visitors are welcome, but Youngjo’s recently installed a pull up bar in the doorframe which means the door now remains partially open at all times whether Seoho likes it or not. </p><p>Geonhak could work out more, but he’s already showered and changed into a clean white t-shirt and his black sweatpants, and he hadn’t been able to see Seoho as much as he’d hoped to today so that’s where his priorities are focused.  </p><p>He tentatively knocks and waits for Seoho’s absentminded <em> come in </em>before he’s pushing the door fully open and approaching Seoho’s bed, where Seoho is sprawled out and resting his phone on his chest, fluffy tail hanging off the side of the bed along with one corner of his comforter. The only sign that he’s paying attention to Geonhak is the way his pointed ears twitch momentarily, marbled black and gray fur blending into his solid black hair. </p><p>“Finished your workout?” Seoho asks, glancing up at Geonhak. </p><p>Geonhak hums, nodding as he recalls what Youngho had told him earlier in the day. </p><p>(“Your face whenever you’re looking at Seoho is the epitome of <em> longing puppy </em>,” Youngjo’d said, plopping down next to where Geonhak was sitting with his back pressed against the wall mirror in the practice room. Youngjo had swiftly moved his tail out of the way to avoid sitting on it and causing himself discomfort, before grinning bright and wide at Geonhak. </p><p>Geonhak had always found it a little confusing how friendly and easy going Youngjo came off despite being a cat. Even if Youngjo exhibited cat-like qualities in nearly every other way, including sleeping in squares of sunlight on the floor, sharpening his nails on the most inconvenient objects, zoning in on loose strings and chasing them without any consideration for his image or the people that might be in his path, he would accept the other boys flopping onto him at any given point if they wanted the attention, no questions asked. </p><p>And Seoho, despite being a puppy and better than anyone else at crafting a fun atmosphere, shied away from touches that leaned towards affectionate and squirmed away as soon as anyone tried to hold his hand or worse, leaned in to kiss him like Youngjo sometimes would, which is when Seoho’s usually playful gaze would turn murderous. Seoho didn’t like puppy/cat-piles either, conveniently slipping out of paw’s reach and swatting at Hwanwoong every time Hwanwoong tried to pull him into their collective pile of fur and body heat.   </p><p>“He doesn’t like being touched,” Geonhak had said, after a brief pause. “...but I want Seoho cuddles.” Seoho cuddles weren’t the <em> only </em> thing he wanted, honestly, since Seoho’s cheeks always looked soft and so did his mouth, but Geonhak knew better than to be too greedy or too hopeful considering he’d left his previous agency upon realizing people would do whatever it took them to succeed even if it meant stepping all over the people they supposedly cared about. </p><p>“Good luck with that,” Youngjo had said. “Though I think if he were to let anyone near him for cuddles it’d be you.” </p><p>Geonhak had, subconsciously, started to wag his tail at the implication of that statement before he’d promptly stopped himself, and Youngjo had laughed. “Why do you think that?” </p><p>“He play-fights with you all the time even though you haven’t been here very long,” Youngjo had pointed out. By <em> here </em> he’d meant RBW, their current agency where they were training. Geonhak had only joined a few months ago, around the same time as Dongju. “He warmed up way faster to you than he did to me.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Youngjo had said. “He didn’t talk to me a lot in the beginning, and I thought it was because he didn’t like me, but he messaged me the first day I started training to wish me a happy birthday, and he’d message me other times to ask about my health. But he started bickering with you within half a week.” </p><p>Then he’d deliberated for a moment before adding with an air of secrecy, “He only hates touches that are meaningless.” </p><p>“Meaningless?” Geonhak had echoed, and at that moment, Seoho had oh so (in)conveniently walked in before Youngjo could explain what he meant, asking Youngjo something and subsequently leaving Geonhak’s mild confusion unresolved as their conversation took a pause.)  </p><p>“Can I…” Geonhak scratches at the back of his neck as Seoho raises an eyebrow at him, watching as Geonhak shifts his weight from one hip to the other. It’s difficult for Geonhak to ask for what he wants because it means giving Seoho the option to say no. </p><p>“Are you lonely or something?” Seoho asks, realizing what Geonhak is getting at when Geonhak doesn’t finish asking his question, just scratches lightly at Seoho’s closest knee and lets his fingertips drift above the joint onto Seoho’s thigh until Seoho kicks at him in warning. “No Dongju for you to make a mini puppy pile with?” </p><p>“Dongju is watching a movie with Keonhee and Hwanwoong,” Geonhak says. It’s a film he was interested in watching too, but that’s something he can do whenever he wants, and he’s more interested in Seoho right now because it’s hard to catch Seoho when he’s in a generous mood. “But I wanted to spend time with you.” </p><p>“You can spend time with me by sitting on Youngjo’s bed and looking at your phone over there,” Seoho deadpans, and Geonhak whines at him until Seoho is letting out one of his trademark mischievous laughs. It’s the one that makes Geonhak feel the same sort of amazed he’d felt when he saw Christmas lights for the first time, except that the excitement of holiday decorations has long worn off by now and nothing makes him go breathless quite like the sound of Seoho’s amusement. “Why, what’s wrong~”  </p><p>“Can’t I get in?” Geonhak asks, blinking as persuasively as he can while he puts on his best puppy eyes. “Please?” </p><p>“Fine,” Seoho says, and he coughs when Geonhak accidentally knees him in the shin climbing over Seoho’s legs to lie on the side that’s closer to the wall. “Mind your <em> bones</em>, will you?” </p><p>“Sorry,” Geonhak mumbles, but he’s content as he snuggles up to Seoho and wraps an arm around Seoho’s waist, making sure not to jostle Seoho’s phone out of his hands. Seoho is warm, and he smells like honey and laundry detergent and something else Geonhak hasn’t identified but knows is specific to Seoho since it’s a scent he never catches on anyone else. It makes Geonhak want to nuzzle at Seoho’s neck or bury his nose into Seoho’s hair, but he doesn’t push his luck and simply rests his cheek against Seoho’s shoulder.  </p><p>He kind of wishes he’d worn shorts, too, so that he could feel the warmth of Seoho’s calves against his own legs, but he’ll remember that for next time. If he gets a <em> next time</em>. </p><p>“Youngjo told me you were shy, when he said you might be coming to RBW,” Seoho says. He lifts a hand to scratch in between Geonhak’s ears, and it feels so nice that Geonhak shoves his head into Seoho’s chest, breathing in deeply. His tail wags and reveals his delight until he remembers to make it less obvious, but Seoho is smiling at him and that makes it hard for Geonhak to focus on anything else. “I don’t know what he’s talking about. You’re barging into my room as you please—” </p><p>“I knocked.” </p><p>“Then invaded my bed—”</p><p>“With your permission,” Geonhak says, huffing. The t-shirt Seoho’s wearing is also white, but it leans a little more ivory, and it’s uniquely soft in how many years of wear and tear it’s been through, evident in the frayed hem and faded print of letters that are barely legible. Geonhak grabs a fistful of the material, just because he can. “And I’m only like this because you’re comfortable to be around.” </p><p>Seoho likes to correct Geonhak over silly details, likes to laugh obnoxiously in Geonhak’s face when Geonhak shakes him in irritation, but he’d also gone out of his way to make Geonhak feel like he belonged in their group ever since the first day Geonhak was introduced to their team as a new trainee, even though any other long-term trainee might have treated Geonhak as a threat and held him at an arm’s distance. </p><p>Geonhak’s close with Dongju, naturally, because they were both added to this team last, but it’s not the same kind of comfort as Seoho sticking around to listen to Geonhak’s critiques from their teachers and telling him he did well even on the days Geonhak is frustrated with himself, and Seoho buying Geonhak snacks whenever they get a free moment to rest after a difficult rehearsal. Seoho’s kindnesses are sometimes small and understated, but they add up in the long run and fill in the cracks of pressure that come with pursuing a career that’s never guaranteed even if you have the talent and the looks for it.      </p><p>“Everyone’s comfortable to be around, they’re just all too busy to let you cling right now,” Seoho says, scrolling through his phone and browsing videos he wants to watch. “Poor me.” </p><p>Geonhak whines in dissent. “You’re first choice,” he blurts out, and that admission makes Seoho immediately pause his scrolling on his phone. “I just didn’t know if you were okay with me being…” </p><p>“Okay with you crawling all over me like an actual dog?” Seoho asks, and Geonhak whines again, burying his face into Seoho’s chest. </p><p>“Do you really hate it?” Geonhak asks, because he needs to know. He likes curling up to Seoho because it feels homey, because he wants to get as close as Seoho will let him, but he doesn’t want Seoho to tolerate something he really hates just for Geonhak’s sake either.</p><p>“Not particularly,” Seoho says. He lets Geonhak pry one of his hands off of his phone so that Geonhak can intertwine their fingers together. “If it makes you happy…” </p><p>“It does,” Geonhak says. “Very.” </p><p>“Then whatever,” Seoho says. The sigh he releases is long suffering but Geonhak can tell he doesn’t actually mean it. “Do whatever you want.” </p><p>Unable to contain his affection, Geonhak licks a long, wet stripe up the side of Seoho’s face before he realizes what he’s done as soon as it’s happened. “Sorry,” he says, tail preemptively curling between his legs. </p><p>Seoho’s ears are red, even though his hair is growing longer and curling slightly at the ends, partially concealing his embarrassment. Geonhak hopes he doesn’t get a haircut anytime soon because Seoho is gorgeous like this, but the sound of Seoho clearing his throat has Geonhak’s attention snapping back to Seoho’s face. </p><p>“You’re not going to let me do anything in peace for the rest of the night, are you?” </p><p>“I said I was sorry.” Geonhak holds on tighter to Seoho’s waist in case Seoho tries to shove him off the bed. “I won’t do it again.” </p><p>“It’s…” Seoho exhales, and it doesn’t sound like a sigh. “It’s fine.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“No,” Seoho says, chuckling. His eyes smile just as much as his mouth does, all of his facial features scrunching up pretty enough to match his dulcet laugh. “Do it again, and I’ll break your pretty nose.” </p><p>Despite the underlying threat those words present, Geonhak’s heart flutters. “You think my nose is pretty?”     </p><p>“Pretty for a bird beak,” Seoho remarks, and Geonhak sputters. “You sure you’re a puppy and not a parrot or something?”  </p><p>Geonhak just gapes at him until Seoho’s petting at his jaw apologetically. “Sorry, sorry, you’re a handsome puppy, I take it back. You get teased enough by Yonghoon and Keonhee even if they do it accidentally.” </p><p>“Handsome?” Geonhak echoes. His ears perk up, and Seoho laughs. “You’ve never called me that before.” </p><p>“Do I have to?” Seoho snorts. “Was the number of views on your goodnight vlive not clear enough for you?” </p><p>“I didn’t realize how it came off until I’d already posted it,” Geonhak says. “I was sleepy, too.” He yawns, and presses closer to Seoho. “I like compliments from you.” </p><p>“If you’re gonna fall asleep,” Seoho says, voice thick with a hint of something Geonhak can’t really define. “Brush your teeth first and then go back to your own bed.”</p><p>“I already brushed my teeth,” Geonhak says. “Let me sleep here. I’ll keep you warm.”</p><p>“That’s what my blankets are for.”</p><p>“You kick them off,” Geonhak says, and Seoho makes a dismissive noise at him even though both of them have been around whenever Youngjo nags Seoho about his bad habit. “Like a kid. And then you end up with a runny nose in the morning.”</p><p>“You’re a furnace,” Seoho says. “I’m going to melt into a puddle if you sleep in the same bed as me.” Even as he voices his disapproval, Seoho does nothing to stop Geonhak from hooking his leg over Seoho’s, and he doesn’t move when Geonhak tucks Seoho’s head underneath his chin. “In one ear, out the other.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Geonhak says, dragging the word out until he runs out of breath for it, and despite all the complaints Seoho mumbles under his breath, he scratches lightly at Geonhak’s scalp, lulling Geonhak into sleep much sooner than Geonhak expects or wants, really. </p><p>And Geonhak fights the heaviness of his eyelids for as long as he can manage because he wants to feel the rise and fall of Seoho’s breaths and savor how close he’s managed to get to Seoho. Even so, it’s been a long day, and he soon starts to give in to the fatigue that keeps pulling at him from every direction. </p><p>Right before he falls asleep though, Geonhak feels a pair of lips press against his jaw, careful and feather light against his skin, and he thinks about it long enough that the scent of honey follows him into his dreams.   </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>drop a comment if ya feel like it and if u like puppy boys seodo : ) bonk , goodnight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>